The invention concerns a work chair in accordance with the introductory description. A chair of this type is already known in the object of DE-AS No. 2,733,322. The aim of this known layout is to arrange a relatively strong load element in the smallest possible space in the area of the seat carrier with which it is possible to retain the backrest at a high spring loading in the position of rest in order to ensure the highest possible reverse loading when tilting the backrest and seat squab rearwards.
In the case of the known chair a coil compression spring is connected in parallel with a lockable gas spring strut. By alteration of the valve setting in the gas spring strut, the angle of the seat squab and back-rest carrier can be retained in any required position.
However, by the use of a gas spring strut it is not possible to achieve a high spring loading as such a gas spring strut has only about one third of the spring loading of the coil compression spring used. For technical reasons high spring loads from gas spring struts are not obtainable. Due to the connection of the coil compression spring referred to in parallel with the gas spring strut an asymmetric force is introduced on the seat squab and the backrest which can lead to an increased rate of wear on the bearing parts. In any case, the disadvantage exists in that by this parallel connection arrangement no high opposite force can be achieved in the required minimum space.